Where It All Began
Where It All Began is the second level in Duke: Nuclear Winter. Summary After climbing up the lift shaft in Deja Vu, Duke is now in another familiar location.﻿ This level is a modified version of Hollywood Holocaust and much like the previous level it's quite similar to completing a level in Vice Versa, as you start off in the area where it ended and you have to make your way to the roof that you start on in the original level, but once again there are several changes such as the path to the roof needing a red Access Card and the cinema needing a yellow access card among other things. There are a few new places to explore in this level too. This is the first level in the expansion where you actually fight FEM Grunts and FEM Groans. The street combat near the start can be quite heavy but it will of course depend on your skill level because you can expect a few Flying Frostys on the harder skills. Secrets *Secret 1 - where you land, behind you is a crack; drop a pipe bomb, step through hole *Secret 2 - in secret 1, step on red carpet in back (what a lame "secret") *Secret 3 - in front of the theater entrance where the crack is (before the yellow key door), there are two movie posters for "Santa Claws"; open the right one for armor and step inside it to register the secret *Secret 4 - in the theater lobby at the arcade lift, jump on the x-mas tree and use the wall to open a little nook; jump into it to register the secret (this secret was an unofficial secret in Hollywood Holocaust) *Unofficial secret - inside the arcade, use the Duke Nukem II machine to open a nook with a holoduke (this was an official secret in Hollywood Holocaust) *Secret 5 - in the theater bathroom, there is a vent; shoot it and enter to reach a room with a blue key door *Unofficial secret - inside the bathroom vent from secret 4, you should see a crack on the very first corner you turn; blow it up to get a holoduke *Secret 6 - past the blue key door, jump on the theater projector to open a room below you; step into it to register *Secret 7 - from the theater projector room, flip the switch to open the movie screen curtains; blow up the crack on it and enter the room to register (you could have also shot the window and jumped into this secret from the beginning of the level) Tips To get 100% kills: * don't forget to step onto the theater seats in front of the screen to spawn an assault trooper * shoot the trash can in front of the yellow key door at the beginning of the level for a turret * from the previously mentioned turret, use a jetpack and fly all the way up to destroy two more turrets and obtain some goodies (this was also in Hollywood Holocaust) Trivia *﻿This is one of the few levels in Duke Nukem 3D to contain civilians in it(not counting babes, strippers and hookers), as there is a couple who is singing christmas music, Duke can kill them which he will say: "Damn that was annoying!" *﻿One of the former secret places in Hollywood Holocaust (See Secret 2 on article about original level) has been modified and is now a location the player has to visit to get the Yellow Access Card. Instead of a crate the player now has to jump on top of a sign to gain enough height to get access to the building as well. *Some events from the original level remain unchanged such as the three gas canisters in the arcade and the earthquake before going up the stairs; as well as the trooper teleporting in when the player walks on the seats in the cinema area *One of the former locations behind the counter in the original level that had an atomic health was replaced by a cinema ticket area where the Red Access Card is; instead of a trigger causing it to open the player has to activate the Cinema Projector. *Another one of the former secret places in Hollywood Holocaust (See Secret 7 in article about original level) is an area the player needs to visit to use the Red Access Card to get to the end of the level. *Aside from a few changes this is almost identical to doing Hollywood Holocaust in reverse. Category:DNW levels